Research:Mana Regeneration
=Post 1.6.3= Mana Regeneration was changed during the 1.6.3 Update. Warriors and archers have increased mana regeneration, while mages were theoretically unaffected. Warriors should regenerate faster while under attack. Archers should regenerate slower while under attack. Combat stance has no affect on mana regeneration. Warrior - Normal Stance, Resting. Max Mana: 1480 Recorded at 25 FPS I'll finish posting the rest of the frames later, but generally there are two regenerations. The 22, which I will call A, and the 44/45, which I will call B. The 44/45 is probably because mana is actually a float, but just displays as an int to us. Progression seems to go ABBAB then repeat every 10 seconds. So regenerate 22, 44, 45, 22, 44. B = 2A. The sequence comes out equaling 8A which sums to 177. 177 / 1480 = 0.11959. Guessing that it regenerates 12% of max mana every 10 seconds or 1.2% mana/second. This is higher than the 0.8% mana/second in versions previous to 1.6.3. Resting has the same pattern of ABBAB with A = 59, B = 118/119. (1350 - 344) = 1006 mana. 1006 / ((593 - 43)/25 fps) = 45.72 mana / sec. 45.72 / 1480 = 0.03089 = ~3% mana / second. Will finish gathering data later. =Pre 1.6.3= These tests are to find out how the for of mana regeneration is calculated for characters. It is believed by some that mana regeneration is determined by intelligence, but also by others by the characters total mana pool. The tests will be conducted by the character expending a large amount of mana and then timing how long it takes to regenerate, giving a mana per second value. The character's mana value in the game is updated every 2 seconds. The timer will be started a couple of "ticks" after the mana starts regenerating and stopped a couple of ticks before the mana bar is full. Tests will be done with the character in normal (non-combat) mode: it's believed that being in combat mode reduces mana regeneration. Tests on regeneration under combat mode and when resting will be done later. Base mana regeneration (normal mode) So this first test will measure the mana regeneration of a character, firstly with a lower total amount of mana, then with a higher, but each time the intelligence attribute will be the same. The character is a conjurer and the mana is added with the Mana Pool power and items giving extra mana. To expend the mana, the following powers are cast: Arcane Devotion, Greater Healing, Mind Blank, Mirage, Karma Mirror, Energy Barrier. These powers are chosen because they do not put the character into combat mode; this cuts out a risk of the mana regeneration being affected by this. So having a higher mana pool, with the same amount of int, still resulted in a much faster regen. Let's see how the regen compares with the mana pool: We see that the regen was 0.008 mana/sec/mana in both cases! We may already have a formula for mana regen. More tests Now some more tests with characters of different levels and classes. |} These nicely confirm the 0.008 mana/sec/mana figure. 1.0.8 update In an initial forum post about the game's then to-be-released 1.0.8 update, Chilko mentioned that: "Health and Maná regeneration speeds will be increased in all classes while resting and out of combat mode". However, increased regeneration was not mentioned in the changelog upon release. |} These tests show no increase in mana regeneration in normal mode.